Wish you were here
by Marina S. Black
Summary: O que dói mais? A perda ou se conformar com ela? [slash SxR]


" **Então, então você acha**

**que consegue distinguir**

**O céu do inferno**

**Céus azuis da dor " **

* * *

Maldito cachorro! 

Daria tudo para matar aquele elfo!

Mataria também qualquer um que ousasse falar mal dele! E aquela mulher.. Ah, aquela mulher!

Nada pode ser comparado ao que estou sentindo agora. Nada.

Tudo. Tudo é o que eu dava para salvar ele. Tudo. Qualquer coisa, tudo.

* * *

**Você consegue distinguir**

**um campo verde**

**de um frio trilho de aço?**

**Um sorriso de um véu?**

**Você acha que consegue distinguir?

* * *

**

Um sorriso envergonhado. Era tudo que eu mais desejava. E tive.

O sorriso mais lindo do mundo. Inocente, amigável, fiel. Desprovido, até então, de segundas intenções.

Um sorriso. Tudo que me restou naquele começo de tarde daquela adorada data comercial repugnantemente trouxa, o Natal.

Éramos um dos únicos a ficar na escola durante aqueles dias. Os melhores, sem sombra de dúvidas.

O sorriso, após uma partida de xadrez bruxo vencido por mim. Envergonhado. Céus, por que ele nunca ganhava? Ele era tão ruim ao ponto de perder _todas_ as partidas que ele jogava comigo, ou simplesmente me deixava ganhar, para usar sua melhor arma contra mim? Aquela que me tirava do sério, a arrebatadora, mortal.. A que queimava e fazia meu coração acelerar. _O sorriso.

* * *

_

**Fizeram você trocar**

**Seus heróis por fantasmas?**

**Cinzas quentes por árvores?**

**Ar quente por uma brisa fria?**

**Conforto frio por mudança?

* * *

**

" _Não seja tolo, Sirius. Vá com eles. Estou preocupado com meus exames, ficarei aqui estudando. (**N/A: Gente, leiam **_**O inesperado sempre acontece_ – minha, que vocês entenderão essa parte xD)._**_"_

Aconteceu. Qualquer olhar desprovido de segundas intenções desapareceu e deu lugar a um cão ferozmente guloso.

Estávamos largados em cima da cama sobre páginas de livros rasgadas. Suor.

Não, nunca como namorado.

* * *

**Você trocou**

**Um papel de coadjuvante na guerra**

**Por um papel principal numa cela?

* * *

**

Aquela cena nunca sairá de minha mente.

Harry gritando, atmosfera pesando. Lágrimas brotando, rapidamente enxugadas por uma mão trêmula e triste.

MALDITO VÉU! MALDITA FAMÍLIA! AMALDIÇOADO SEJA O DIA EM QUE AQUELE CHAPÉU NOS COLOCOU NA MESMA CASA! MALDITO SEJA O SEGREDO! MALDITO SEJA AQUELE REATO QUE ME FEZ PERDER MUITOS ANOS COM O MEU, O MEU..._AMIGO._

Não, não tínhamos nenhum laço, nenhum compromisso, éramos agora mais do que nunca, malditos amigos. Marotos. Os únicos que sobraram. Por Merlin, a ficha não cai !

ELE SE FOI!

ELE SE FOI PRA SEMPRE, MALDITO LOBISOMEN!

* * *

**Como eu queria**

**Como eu queria que você estivesse aqui**

**Somos apenas duas almas perdidas**

**Nadando num aquário**

**Ano após ano..

* * *

**

Como doeu voltar àquela casa.

Ele estava impregnado lá.

Podia ouvir nitidamente sua risada ecoando pela sala como um latido de cachorro.

Olhei. Aquele quadro. Aquele quadro insano coberto. Raiva, ódio, lágrimas.

" _ERA ISSO QUE VOCÊ QUERIA, SUA VELHA NOJENTA! ELE SE FOI! VOCÊ DEVE ESTAR FELIZ AGORA, NÃO É ! "_

Risos. Risos e mais risos. Gargalhadas, mas não da velha, que me olhava com nojo e uma expressão inflexível. Aquele elfo. Ria da minha dor, ofendia meu..._ amigo_. AH, como é difícil!

" _SEU NOJENTO! QUE MERLIN TE AMALDIÇOE PRO RESTO DE SUA VIDA PATÉTICA! VOCÊ CONSEGUIU ACABAR COM O MEU... A MINHA ESPERANÇA DE... "_

Lágrimas em abundância.

O elfo voou até o final do corredor e caiu desmaiado com um baque surdo.

" Morreu, tomara. "

Se quadribol usasse as pernas, para chutar, modéstia parte eu seria classificado para entrar no time. Chutador? Não, não soa bem.

Voltei minha atenção para o quadro. Inflexível, mudo, imóvel.

Com um cuspe, o cobri e segui em direção à porta da Sede. Casa que o criou. A casa que ele tanto odiava.

Olhei mais uma última vez para o hall de entrada e me lembrei de nossa discussão antes _daquilo_ acontecer.

Eu não queria, mas mesmo assim ele foi. Antes, me abraçou forte.

Eu podia sentir seu corpo grande me envolvendo, seguido de um beijo, o mais _apaixonado_, o _último_.

Jurei por tudo que nunca mais entraria naquela casa. NUNCA!

Ah, _meu_ Almofadinhas... Como dói chorar por ti!

* * *

"**Correndo sobre este mesmo velho chão**

**O que encontramos?**

**Os mesmos velhos medos.."

* * *

**

Hogsmeade. A Casa dos Gritos.

Quantas noites eu não passei sob cuidados dele lá dentro?

Ele tentando em vão, me controlar, e sempre saindo machucado.

Lembro-me de ter visto o tão esperado encontro entre Harry e ele. O mal entendido que resultou em sua vida ser salva, ou sua morte, adiada.

Uma última olhada. Mais lágrimas.

" Finalmente o corpo reflete a loucura interior. "

" _Eu te amo, _meu_ Padfoot. "_

Quase num sussurro, antes de desabar de joelhos, lágrimas me cegando.

Fitando as torres do tão amado lugar em que descobri pela primeira vez que o amava.

Ah, _aquela_ noite! Aquela torre...

" _EU TE AMO! EU TE AMO! "_

Caí totalmente, sentindo o corpo dormir rapidamente sob o efeito do frio que vinha da neve debaixo do meu corpo.

Chorei. Por tempo indeterminado.

" _Eu te amo, meu _amor._ Como eu queria que você estivesse aqui pra me tirar desse frio e aquecer meu corpo... Queria te ver correndo em minha direção gritando '_Hey, Moony.. Isso é tudo brincadeira, eu estou aqui!'... _Você me faz falta. Ter a certeza de que você está do meu lado me faz mais ainda.. Só queria acordar desse pesadelo sem fim.. Eu te amo, Sirius Black."_

Adormeci. Por quanto tempo? Não sei..

Poderia ter durado uma eternidade.

Mas não seria tão mais eterno quanto o amor que eu sinto por aquele cão.

* * *

" **Wish you were here..."

* * *

**

**N/A: Final péssimo, mas eu gostei da fic mesmo assim xD **

**Tem tipo de uma relação com O inesperado sempre acontece, mas acredito que dá para ler essa fic sem ler a outra.. Dá pra entender!**

**-enxugando as lágrimas-**

**Aiai, um dia esses dois ainda me matam! **

**Beijooooooooos**


End file.
